1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum cable provided with crimping terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as a cable with a terminal which is used in a wire harness or the like that is arranged in a vehicle, a cable provided with crimping terminal, in which the crimping terminal is crimped to a conductor, is used.
Recently, in the vehicle industry, an improvement in fuel efficiency through weight reduction of a vehicle has been an important problem in consideration of the environment. Accordingly, an aluminum cable with crimping terminal, in which a conductor formed of aluminum or an aluminum alloy which is lighter than copper is used, has attracted attention.
However, aluminum tends to be corroded under the presence of water and copper ions, and thus when water intrudes into a connection portion between the conductor formed of aluminum or an aluminum alloy and the crimping terminal formed of copper, there is a problem that corrosion tends to occur.
Accordingly, to prevent corrosion of the conductor by blocking adhesion of water to the conductor, JP-A-2011-243329 discloses an aluminum cable with crimping terminal by which intrusion of water to the conductor is prevented by using a crimping terminal in which a portion crimped to the conductor and a portion crimped to an insulating covering portion are integrally formed.